specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Once Again in a Starship
Once Again in a Starship is the first episode of season 2 and the ninth episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on July 26th, 2016. Plot It's been over a year since Kimberly and Karla were on a starship in the Mirror Universe, where Jordy Kúdigy informed them that there's currently a double at the Kasa Tot hotel. So far, the two sisters haven't had any adventures other than "normal". Kimberly is 18 and will soon be 19, and Karla is 12 years old and continues her relationship with her boyfriend. However, the two girls still want to find a way to visit Earth. Karla is preparing for another meeting with her boyfriend in a playroom at the shopping centre in Ġlôrias Square, and Kimberly is a little envious because her sister already has a boyfriend and she hasn't yet, although she's the older sister. Karla grabs her handbag and leaves, and Kimberly is left alone at home, and will watch television. As it's the month of August, the girls don't have to go to school, and they're on holiday. But suddenly, someone comes home. Kimberly Duver§a goes to see who is, and discovers that he's an officer of the Federation Starfleet. He says: "I'm Commander Pumiky Ros, first officer of the FEF 09. I need your help. Do you agree? You only have to do what we ask you, you're the only people who can help us". And Kimberly says: "We'd like to help you, especially if it's for 21. It's 21 now, right? Very well!". Commander Pumiky says goodbye, and Kimberly tells her parents that an officer of the Federation Starfleet has spoken with her asking for help. Her father says: "Are you sure that you want to get into a new problem that could be dangerous?" and Kimberly says yes, and will help them, whatever it may be. Later, at night, Karla returns home, and Kimberly says: "Have you enjoyed your meeting with your boyfriend? Because your sister also has news for you, you aren't the only one who can boast with us". Karla responds: "Boast with you? Tell me what you want, but I'll beat you". Kimberly sighs and explains that an officer of Admiral 21 has asked for her help for something, and has told her that they're the only people who can help. That is to say, something important is happening with the Federation Starfleet, because if it weren't like that, she'd have noticed tranquillity in him, however, she noticed tension. Something is happening, and although they don't know what it is, Kimberly thinks that Admiral 21 himself is with some problem that is leaving tension in the Federation Starfleet. Two days later, Kimberly receives a call on her communicator. Kimberly responds, and it's Pumiky who asks the two girls to get on board ship FEF 09, to plan something. Although Kimberly doesn't know what he wants, she tells Karla and the two girls are teleported to the ship FEF 09. Commander Pumiky introduces his wife, Lieutenant Commander Ann McGregor, and says that they're currently the only officers to board this ship. Kimberly asks about Admiral 21, and Pumiky says that they haven't heard from him for a long time, and they're worried. Then Pumiky explains that a very dangerous person in the Mirror Universe, Regent Andrea Campos, is looking for revenge against the Federation Starfleet and is also working on a project to take control of Admiral 21's body, but he doesn't know what Andrea wants to do exactly with him, and maybe she wants to control him to destabilise the Federation Starfleet. Kimberly asks what they can do, and Pumiky says that 21 told them to continue their work and they have to do everything they can, but he seemed worried because according to him, he seems to be changing. This was in May, and after two months without hearing from him, 21 contacted them again saying that Andrea runs somehow inside his mind and can know everything he thinks, that is to say, if they make a plan, he can't know it. He also said he didn't want them to worry, but Andrea is dangerous and 21 is her main goal, and that is why he has decided to control his movements. However, 21 didn't respond to calls from the officers of the ship 09 when they wanted to congratulate him. Then Kimberly says that Admiral 21 isn't like that, they know him very well and they have the certainty that he knows what he's doing. Pumiky asks Kimberly and Karla to look for Admiral 21 when he'll be on Teremedó, since he also knows him and knows that one day he'll visit his planet. Kimberly says that whatever Admiral 21 does, they're sure it's for the sake of the Federation Starfleet and they shouldn't worry. Pumiky says that he hopes so, appreciates the help of the girls and teleports them back to their home at Bàrcinon. Kimberly and Karla's parents ask them what the officers of the Federation Starfleet have been told them, and Kimberly says they're worried about Admiral 21. Karla goes to her room to sleep, and Kimberly stays in the living room, watching the television. Kimberly's father silences the television, and says to his daughter: "There's something you haven't explained to me about Admiral 21 yet, right?". Kimberly explains that she isn't sure but she believes she's in love with Admiral 21, but her love is impossible because Admiral 21 is too important. Then she asks her father not to say anything to Karla, since it'll destabilise the objective of the mission that the Federation Starfleet gave them if she knows it. And without knowing anything, on board the ship FEF 09, Pumiky is hearing everything, and says they must teleport Kimberly on board to talk to her alone, without Karla. Ann says: "Shall we do like with 21?" and Pumiky waits for Kimberly to be asleep, and then he brings her on board the FEF 09 and wakes her up. On board the ship 09, Pumiky says he heard her say she's in love with 21, and informs her that she's lucky, because last summer he broke his relationship with İhi Kadse and now he's feeling lonely. Kimberly smiles. The next day, Kimberly comes to Karla's room and says that 21 is no longer dating İhi Kadse, the relationship ended almost a year ago. Karla opens one eye, because she was still half asleep, and says: "Do you know what time it is? It's 6 in the morning, and we're on holiday!". Kimberly says she wants to go to the beach. And later, on the beach of Bàrcinon, Kimberly is very happy and is singing a random melody without concretising a song while she bathes in the sea, and Karla is lying on a towel and asks her parents what happens to her sister, and her parents say they don't know. It's a lie, since her daughter asked them not to reveal anything, and Karla starts sunbathing without thinking about anything, closes her eyes and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:Un altre cop en una nau esteŀlar es:Una vez más en una nave estelar fr:Une fois de plus sur un vaisseau spatial gl:Unha vez máis nunha nave estelar it:Ancora una volta in un’astronave pt:Mais uma vez numa nave estelar ro:Încă o dată într-o navă stelară ru:Ещё раз в звёздном корабле